Burn It Down
by RavenRoset
Summary: When young fugitive Amber Sawn is taken to the police office she was in for a surprise. She became intertwined in a war fought by SHEILD against a certain god of trickery. Along side the Avengers, Amber must harness the courage to fight and confront the enemy and try to win the war. But Amber's got a few tricks in store for the god of trickery.
1. Part One: Suspect

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Avengers. But I do own Amber's life. This is dedicated to my friend from school

Captain America looked in horror as Amber was being held up against Loki with his staff slowly digging into her throat. Amber started reaching for the gun Shield decided to give her.

This is how it ended. But you need to read the story of how it started.

Amber was in the California police office with nothing in her possession but a faded hoodie and jar of soap. Amber sat quietly, and she didn't look up at the police in front of her. Her boot heel was tapping the floor while Amber waited to see what they were going to do to her.

She was accused for burning her house down and killing her entire family with the flames. That was not entirely true. What happened was that she didn't mean to do it, but it happened on accident in her sleep. Amber said it was because she forgot to wash her face that night. The police thought that was a terrible motive to wanting to burn down a house with your loved ones inside. Now she waited to hear her punishment for the monstrosity.

Amber thought about the horrific scene. She woke up when the flames started to grow. She was outside the house and was staring at a flame-engulfed house. She was already dressed in denim skinny jeans and a long sleeves black shirt. Her brown hair (which was recently dipped dyed blue) was not combed but her wrist was armed with a hair tie. She didn't braid it till after she got in the police van to be taken to the station.

One of the officers identified himself as Evan and said that his partner's name was Logan. Amber spent the last few hours thinking to her, but then the police came back into the room with their verdict ready to be stated.

"Get your things and follow me" the one called Logan said, stern as a military general. Amber got up, and she looked around to see if there were any more police coming to escort her.

_Early court, _Amber thought, _to bad I don't have a lawyer or family to protect me. Oh that's right; I blew them all up! _The other one, Evan, took her arm and awkwardly walked her out of the building.

The sun blinded her for a few seconds but when Amber's sight recovered, Amber saw a van parked in front. It wasn't a police vehicle of any sorts but it stood out from any other car. The van was all black, except for the spot on the side, which had a picture of a hawk. The back of the van had plastic flaps, which were also black. Amber didn't see a license plate on the vehicle and there were no logos pasted pushed Amber along, still holding her arm tightly, and then loaded into the van. Amber didn't say a word.

Evan sat in the back of the van with Amber so that meant Logan was driving. On the inside, Amber saw many guns hanging on the wall. On the opposite wall was a bench, where Amber and Evan sat. Bellow the guns were several computers that looked like they all had the same map on it. Amber started to get nervous because it didn't seem like they were going to court anymore. Logan started the van up, and it was already speeding in a minute. Amber couldn't tell how fast they were going, but since Evan was calm, she should be too.

"Where are we going?" Amber spoke at last. Neither man answered.

Amber slouched back into the bench. There were no windows, except for the windshield, which was blocked off from the back of the van because of the drivers seat. Amber slipped on the green hoodie and started playing around with the soap bottle. The van slammed to a stop and Amber was shoved forward. Amber almost fell out of the seat but she regained balance as she heard the distant humming of a motor.

Amber was definitely sure that she was not going to court now. The unwonted smell of gasoline filled the air was Evan pushed Amber out of the van. Logan stayed in the vehicle and drove away as Amber and Evan were loaded onto a seaplane. Evan's face was irrevocable with his agent glasses and stern expression. Amber tried to see their destination from the seat of the plane but the only sit was a tiny spec on the horizon. The seaplane started humming louder as it turned from the dock and to the open waters ahead.

Amber felt nervous; frankly Amber didn't know what was going on and where they were going anymore. Amber felt like she did when she woke up to see that her house was on fire. The plane was in the air now; Evan in the pilot seat and Amber behind him. They were going fast for a seaplane, which was odd to Amber because from her past experiences Amber saw they were slow as a turtle.

"Where are we going?" Amber asked again.

"To that tiny spec over there" Evan answered pointing ahead.

"How long until we reach it?"

"About five or six minutes."

Amber knew the distance already but she wanted to make sure if Evan would lie to her if she asked him anything. Amber looked past Evan and saw a giant boat littered with jets. The ship looked like something out of a war movie. Evan slowly descended into the boat and then pulled up for a smooth landing.

Amber hoped out of the plane and two men (dressed like Evan) came over and escorted her inside. Many people rushed past her as they entered but most were stationed at computers and monitor screens. Amber caught a glimpse of the head director of the place but Amber couldn't name him. Amber knew she would know it later. The men kept walking until they reached a door with the number 2509 plastered on the front.

They swiped a key card on the side of the door, and then opened it widely for Amber to see inside. There was a newly made bed with a bedside table, a bookshelf, a dark wood desk, a computer, and a stack of files on the desk. Amber stepped in and the men were closing the door. "Thank you Shield agents" Amber smiled. They looked at each other, shrugged, and shut the door leaving Amber to her own company. Amber didn't hear the name shield from anywhere. Nor did she read off any surface.

She just knew.


	2. Part 2: Tension

Amber didn't touch the files on the desk nor the computer. Amber could clearly see all of Shield's secrets and the people she would meet the next day. To tell you the truth about Ambers past is that on Amber's mom's side she was psychic. Amber crawled into the bed and tried to get some rest. But as soon as Ambers' eyes were closed, they reopened. Amber hopped up and went over to a sink in the back of the room. From Amber's hoodie pocket, Amber pulled out the bottle of soap. Amber washed her face with the soap and water until the whole room smelled like fresh pomegranate. Amber trudged over to the bed and fell onto it. She left the covers untouched and fell asleep on top of the bed.

The bright morning sun shone through the giant window of her "cell". Amber got up on her elbows and squinted out. They were air-born; of course she knew that this was not just a ship as in the one that floats on water but also a ship in the sky. Amber rose and yawned, and then dressed she as if it was a normal day and she was leaving for school.

She trudged over to the door and tugged on the knob. It was sealed shut. She remembered the two soldiers leaving and hearing "click" noise behind her. Amber turned to a computer and started it up. She though she probably had some time to kill so she took notes on her companions. After a few minutes of that Amber got bored so she made her way to the meeting point after she found the lock had mysteriously melted. She walked down the crowded halls and tried not to get noticed.

If she got caught she would probably get sent on one of those fighter jets back to the real police. Amber kept a low profile, twisting and turning through the hallways efficiently.

Amber made it to a door, which led into a glass room overlooking the control room. Amber silently stepped in. There was the man with the eye patch; another that said the American Flag threw up on me look, a cyborg, an Indian doctor, Olympic archer, a shake spire actor, and super model. They all turned and watched Amber sneak into the room, like she was the biggest shock to see coming through that door.

"So what's the problem this time?" Amber asked sarcastically. "Are going to save the world again or did Shields chemical weaponry not go as they thought?"

They kept staring, speechless.

"Don't worry," Amber spoke, "You don't know me, but I know you."

Amber turned to the cyborg. " You are Tony Stark. Multi billionaire playboy genius. You are also Iron Man. And you need a special device to protect your heart and keep you from dying."

Amber turned to the American Flag guy. "You are Steve Roggers. Fought in World War II against Red Skull. You were the first Avenger, Captain America. You had to crash your plane in the ice and was later discovered and brought into the new world." Amber turned again to the Olympian archer.

"Your Hawkeye, or Agent Barton. Loki possessed you but Black Widow smashed your head into a pole." Next to him was the super model.

"Natasha Romanoff. Russian spy, fugitive, fights with a pistol. Your code name is Black Widow and you had the task of bringing Hulk to Shield when Loki came to Earth."

Next to Natasha was the Indian doctor. "Doctor Banner or Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk. Major gamma ray exposion. Your secret is that you always angry."

"And Thor. Demigod, son of Oden, half brother of Loki. Your weapon is your hammer and you were banished to Earth before and Loki sent the Destroyer. Also you were the one that brought Loki back to Azgard with the teseract."

Last was the guy with the eye patch Amber identified earlier as Nick Fury. "Nick Fury. Shield director" Amber finished.

Everyone looked shocked. Captain America held up a finger and said, "Are you…"

"Psychic?" Amber finished for him. "Yes."

"So you know why you're here?" Fury asked.

"I haven't figured that part out yet. It's hard to see."

"Well then I should probably tell everyone who our special guest is" Fury replied, "Everyone, this is Amber Swan."

"You mean the fugitive Amber Swan?" Dr. Banner asked nervously.

"I don't work well with fugitives," Stark complained.

"I'm not a fugitive! It was a freak accident!" Amber protested. "Any ways," Fury snapped, "You're here because we need help fighting Loki again. Loki has come back to Earth because he wants to get revenge on Thor. He believes that Thor's power will be weakened on Earth because it's not his home planet."

"But why do you need me? Can't the Avengers handle it?" Amber countered. "Well we need you to be the one to confront Loki. Your younger then the rest of us so Loki will think it will be an easy target." Fury suggested.

"But how is a psychic going to help us?" Stark asked.

"I'm not just a psychic," Amber replied. Amber looked at Dr. Banner. The rest of the Avengers turned also to looked at the confused being. The doctor was engrossed in a computer screen and couldn't take his eyes off it. It was obvious that he wasn't listening to the conversation. The doctor finally looked up from his work and looked around at the glances the others were giving him. Stark was busy looking from Amber and then back to Banner.

"So what can you do other then psychic?" Captain America asked.

"I bet you I has something to do with her burning her house down," Stark taunted.

"I told you it was an accident," Amber protested. Amber slipped out of the room before any further question and made a beeline for her room. The Avengers looked astonished when she left and the turned to Banner.

"Go talk to her," Captain America suggested to Banner. He set down his down his tools and followed Amber to her room.

Amber heard a knock on the door and scampered over to answer. She saw Dr. Banner in the doorway. Amber gestured him in, closed the door, and then plopped down on her bed. "They sent you here," Amber said. "Why?"

"Truth is I don't know."

"Well you're here because they want to know what my deal is and what are my abilities."

"Well then, lets have a chat," Dr. Banner invited.

He pulled up a chair and then sat down ready to listen to Amber's explanation.

"You see doctor, I have a secret. I have an ability. Like you, use my secret to keep my ability under control. Your ability is turning into the Hulk. Your secret is your always angry. By being angry all the time, you can control your transformation. But, my ability is fire. My secret is face soap. By putting on the face soap, I won't catch in fire in my sleep.

"What that means is that when I sleep I can accidentally catch fire. In my dreams I'm active. So when I'm active in dreams, I can unconsciously summon my ability. I use this face soap every night to keep that from happening. There are chemicals in the soap that can relax the mind and body so when I'm active in dreams, I won't catch fire. During the day I can conjure fire by will because I can focus what I'm going to do with this fire. Asleep, I will not be able to decide so the fire will catch but it will spread even if my body is still," Amber concluded.

"Were you born with this?" Banner asked.

"Yes. I do not know why I have these powers but I was indeed born with them."

The visitor sat back in his chair. Amber held up her index finger and the tip ignited. The doctor backed up in his chair. The flame went out without someone blowing and Amber smirked with satisfaction.

"Well it was a nice visit," Banner said shakily. And with that he exited the room. Amber was all to her self, just as she liked it. The sun leaked in from the window and Amber sat thinking to her self until it was moon light that shone through.

Amber pondered on Loki and why they really needed Amber to help. She had trouble seeing what the reason for her calling was.

Amber decided to put it in the back of her mind and focused on going to sleep.

Amber did not sleep well. Her dreams were clouded by visions and her visions were clouded by thoughts. One was of Amber getting on the aircraft. Another was Amber meeting the Avengers. The last one though was the most confusing. There was a shot of Stark Towers and then it blinked back to the aircraft Amber was on right now. After that it showed Loki congressing with a frost giant. Loki could have felt Amber's presence because he reached a cold hand toward her face and then she woke up before he could snap Amber's neck. She decided to keep it to herself until the time was right to share it.

Amber saw that Shield had left the lock burnt off so Amber just left and entered as she pleased. Instead of going to the glass room (Amber nicknamed it the "Meeting Place") she made a beeline for the main deck.

She found the rest of the team talking with Dr. Banner. When Hawkeye saw her he motioned for everyone to stop talking and drop the conversation. Amber figured that it was about the little chat she had with the doctor the afternoon before.

"Where are we headed now?" Amber asked.

"Now we are going to New York," Hawkeye answered. Amber thought about the vision she had about Loki. She thought it was best not to share now.

"Can we make a quick pit stop on the way? I might have someone who can also help with this operation." Amber offered.

"Well since we don't really now what Loki has prepared, I guess we might need all the help we can get." Captain America replied.

"Good. And. Tony Stark? Can you help me track down this friend of mine?" Amber asked sweetly.

"Anything for the fugitive" Stark taunted.

"I told you it was an accident. I thought Dr. Banner had made that clear," Amber mumbled.

"Remember what Loki did last time," Thor spoke, "If this friend of yours is not strong enough then he may be in danger in the battlefield."

"Well that depends. Are you comfortable with spiders?" Amber said suspenseful.

Black Widow looked intrigued. Amber shrugged, and then walked back inside while the Avengers continued their secret conversation. She happened to run into Nick Fury on his way out. "I asked Stark to help track down and old friend, would you be okay of we made a pit stop on the way to New York?"

"That depends do you see yourself doing it?"

"To the last detail."

"Then the future tells the truth."

Amber slipped by Fury and made her way through the hallways. She passed by doctor Banner's room and decided to look inside. Curiosity edged her on as she slowly melted the lock ever so slightly that it would not break off, but she could still squeeze in.

Inside looked kind of like Amber's room except his room was way more experimental. There was a chemistry set on the desk and the computer was filled with files and chat logs. Amber went over to a part of the masterpiece and ignited her finger. She was about to light a vile but a quick vision of the left side of the aircraft exploding was took accounted for.

Amber swiftly exited and closed the door silently. She pasted Hawkeyes room, Captain America's, Black Widows, Thor's, and lastly Tony Stark's. She decided it would be best if she didn't go in there. There was probably a high tech microscopic camera on every square inch of the room.

She pasted the meeting room and then made her way to the control room. On the way she spotted the room Loki's cell had been, the chemical weaponry, or phase two, that Shield had been planning to use, and the restraint chamber they held Hawkeye in after he was back to normal.

Amber was looking out the window when Stark came out from behind her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"I just need your friends name, then I can track any part of his history down."

"I already know most of his history."

"Oh, right, psychic."

"Okay. Don't you need your suit? Or at least some types of electronic to work on and then track him down?

"Precisely."

"Where?"

Stark pulled a slim piece of metal from his tux pocket. Amber was right. He probably does have some microscopic camera on him. The rod expanded and a screen came up from a slit on the top of the machine. The screen was black, but it had a blue light emanating from it. The screen blinked blue a couple times and then these words popped up: Stark Industries. One step ahead of the rest of humanity.

Next the icons popped up as well as Ms. Potts in a pale tank top that was obviously too small for her.

"Got to get rid of that." Stark said while trying to cover Amber's eyes. The screen went dark again and came up this time a solid blue.

Stark chose an icon that looked like a magnifying glass and a white screen with a search bar popped up.

"All that's missing is the word Google." Amber commented.

"Don't push it. What the name of your friend?" Stark asked.

"Full, last, or first?" Amber verified.

"Full."

"Parker, Peter. There. "This search engine is the best take that Bing" ads aren't going to pop up are anywhere?" Amber teased.

Stark was too busy studying a map to focus on the words coming from Amber. A little arrow flashed on the edge of the New York border. A school name started flashing at the same rate as the arrow.

"Bridgestone High School," Amber read aloud.

"I guess we won't have to make a pit stop after all." Stark complimented.

"Two things. One: We have to cross into New Jersey to get to our destination. Two: We can't just land this giant aircraft on top of the school. We'll crush Parker!"

"For a psychic, you can't see most things," Stark clarified.

"It's an off and on feeling. Just happens when it happens or when it's convenient to see the future. If I force it, my head could explode."

"Well. You see Amber, we are going to hover over the Atlantic, near the coast of New York, and then take a speed boat to the docks. Then a helicopter will take us to our final destination where we will wait for Loki. But this pit stop of yours requires only part of us to go to the school by van. The others will make their ways to the Stark Tower."

Amber remembered her dream but shoved back down her throat before she could destroy any hopes.

"Thanks for the debriefing." Amber said, studying the map.

"Our arrival time will be tomorrow if my hacking has paid off."

With that Amber walked away and returned to her room. She decided to take a quick rest and see what she could unravel.


	3. Part 2 (2nd half): Tension

Amber was trapped. Water started filling the room. She was in no mortal danger; there were doors all around. But a force held her from getting where she wanted to go. The force was pulling her from behind, so she couldn't see who her captor was. There was a strange lump in her pocket. Amber could only slightly reach it but the vision was abruptly interrupted by Black Widow coming into Amber's room.

"Get up." She ordered.

"What's going on? Are we in New York?" Amber asked curiously.

"Precisely," Hawkeye said coming out from behind Black Widow.

They both left the room and Amber got dressed in a flash. She then exited the room and found her way to the deck. There was a latter leading down to a stationary speedboat and a helicopter already taking off.

Amber caught Hawkeye climbing down from the latter and Tony Stark was waving happily out of the side of the helicopter. Amber wondered who else was accompanying her to see Peter.

Amber absent-mindedly climbed down the latter and dropped to the boat. She was staring at Dr. Bruce Banner, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Hawkeye was standing at the steering wheel, Banner was down underneath checking the stabilizers, and Black Widow was waiting for Amber to give them directions.

"Bridgestone High School," Amber ordered.

Hawkeye shifted into ignition and Amber knew they were going about 70 mph. It only took them about 10 minutes to get to the dock, and after everyone was on land, Hawkeye instructed they get in a black van. They were on their way to Bridgestone High School.

Peter Parker was jus hanging in front of the school when he got a strange text. The number came up unknown and the caller ID was just ***** ******. The text read: Hello Peter.

Peter texted back: Who is this?

Unknown: An old friend

Peter: I don't remember

Unknown: Turn around

Peter turned around obediently. He didn't see anything but a crowd of students.

Peter: What am I supposed to be looking at?

Unknown: Look for a black van

Peter did as he was told. He scanned the area for a black van and the moment he spotted it, Hawkeye was staring back at Peter.

Peter: What do you want me to do?  
Unknown: I thought you would know if you saw a creepy man in a black van.

Peter: Should I start running and screaming?

Unknown: No. Get in. Now!

Peter: Okay…

Peter had no clue what was going on or who that man was or who was the unknown caller. He slowly drifted toward the van and the back doors began to creak open. Peter ventured forward, remembering that he was Spider Man, and that if anything was wrong his spider senses would be tingling. He slowly puled himself into the van and the doors immediately shut behind him.

Before him sat a middle schoolish girl with her hand on fire, and Indian man was calmly studying a computer screen, and a grown up woman dressed in a tight black jumpsuit and a pistol hanging out of her pocket. Peter awkwardly sat down and started studying his hands to keep from staring at the girl's hand. The flame went out like magic and then looked up and spoke, "glad you could join us Peter Parker."

Amber grew a little shy around Peter. Their last experience was awkward for her. Amber knew that Peter forgot and then took a flashback trip to relive the memory.

It was in June. School had just been released for summer break and Amber was going to take a vacation to New York. After her family settled into their hotel rooms they took a walk around the city. That's when things got complicated. Some people started saying they saw Spider Man.

Amber just rolled her eyes and kept walking along the street. Her mom had stopped and looked in a window of a shoe store but Amber didn't notice and kept walking. Then a tiny red dot came into focus on the side of a skyscraper and then slowly zoomed in. It zoomed in so much that it actually hit Amber. Amber tumbled to the ground. Through anger she went and set his suit on fire in secret so no one would notice.

Later that night, Amber couldn't sleep. There was a knocking on the hotel window, and since her parents weren't up, Amber calmly went to see what it was. To her surprise, it was Spider Man and Amber opened the widow. They began to chat.

"About earlier…" Spider Man started.

"It's okay. I'm the one who should sorry for catching you on fire." Amber confessed.

"That was you? How'd you do it?" Spider Man asked.

Amber's finger caught on fire and then went out because she willed it to. Spider Man looked amazed.

"You're like me," he said, "how did get this ability?"

"I was born with it. What about you?"

"Radioactive lab spider."

"Do you want to talk outside?"

"What do you mean?"

Amber simply climbed out the window so her feet were hanging. Then she pushed herself out. Amber began a free fall from six floors up. Then her feet caught fire like a rocket and she gently landed on the ground.

"That was incredible," Spider Man gawked.

"What's your real name?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"Keep it a secret. Peter Parker. Yours?"

"Amber Swan. And don't you forget it."

"Interesting. Do you need a lift back up to your room?"

"Nope. I got this."

And with that Spider Man started to fling off and Amber shot off like a rocket back to her room to think and daydream about the talk she just had.

Amber flashed back to the present and was carful not to go to the future.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, almost like the memory was on the tip of his tongue.

Amber took the question directly.

"I'm Amber Swan. And you forgot it," Amber mocked, "and these are the Avengers. Well part of them. The rest of the team left to go to Stark Tower."

Peter mumbled to himself then spoke, "I remember know. Nice to see you again." He said it a little uneasily.

Amber shrugged and the van departed from the school. It was only a few minutes until Stark Tower was in sight. A black helicopter was perched on one of the balconies and a black outline was standing next to it waving his hands. Amber figured it was Tony Stark making an obvious welcome.

Captain America was waiting for them in the living room. The others were congressing about Loki. Peter walked in and gasped at the architecture. Amber, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Peter Parker, and Banner filed into the room ready for debriefing. Captain America was just about to speak when he noticed Peter, pointed, and said, "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Peter Parker. Or Spider Man." Amber answered. "Peter, this is Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Bruce Banner or Hulk, Iron Man, and Thor," Amber introduced, pointing to each one. Tony Stark walked in the room and said, "Who's the new guy?"

Amber slapped her forehead and shook it side to side, obviously frustrated.

"Figure it out," She snapped. Amber stormed away but heard Stark say, "It's always hard to work with fugitives."

Amber's finger caught flame, but then quickly let it out. She joined Thor on the balcony.

"Loki's going to trap me," Amber confessed, "And there's nothing you can do about."

"There is always something you can do, lady Amber, just not at the moment you expect it. On Azgard one can have all the time in the world to make a contemplating decision." Thor spoke boldly.

"You're not really weak on Earth."

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Statement."

"Good. Your psychic powers tell the truth."

"What do you think his battle strategy is going to be? Probably not the Chitari again. I see frost giants. Loki is going to appear massive. Consider this a warning or a 'heads up.'"

Thor looked to the sky.

"Not literally. And, does Tony know that you were the one that broke the coffee machine?" Amber taunted.

Thor left the balcony and retired to the living room to greet the new member. Amber glanced toward the sky. A picture of Loki appeared in her mind. Then Amber fell to the ground in a heap after screaming in shock and pain.

Frost giant territory. Amber was on the icy ground and her hair was a tangle. Amber tried to get up but searing pain coursed through her body and started at her chest. Amber looked down and saw that she was bleeding, and the crimson liquid was dripping onto the ground. Amber scanned the horizon. A blue moon was in the sky toward the east and a purple sun was setting to the west. Amber sparked a flame on her finger and held it up to the wound. She saw that it was a clean and narrow cut, but deep and vicious. Amber looked around again and saw a figure a couple yards away. It was the outline of a man, with a giant staff at his side, but Amber didn't know why he needed it because he looked taller as he grew near. And blue.

Amber's eyes widened. She knew that the man walking toward her was Loki, the one who cut her in the first place. Amber winced. Loki's presence made the air grow colder, and Ambers blue ends turned people. Her lips began to frost.

"Let me go!" Amber commanded confidently.

"Oh, we both know I can't do that." Loki snickered.

"But you can, and you will." Amber predicted.

"I'm not afraid of you petty, worthless, sickly girl" Loki spat.

"But you forget that I have the element of fire in a frozen ice land. I could burn you to a crisp."

"And you won't" Loki said, beginning to circle her like the land shark he is.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"To show you what I'm going to do to the rest of the Avengers."

"I won't let you hurt them!" Amber snapped.

"I already have. By hurting you, I have hurt them. Peter, Banner, Natasha. Their all stung."

"Actually you fueled them. Now they're going to avenge me. They are going to stop you."

"Well you see Amber. I don't have physically leave this planet and go to Earth. I have a descendent."

"That won't change anything."

"Trust me, girl. The Avenger's will not like having to kill a little girl like you will they?"

"If I die, you'll be surprised at the power they can muster."

Loki struck Amber with the end of his staff. Her mouth began to bleed.

"So you're going to leave me to die?"

"Exactly."

Amber ignited her finger once more and hurled a fireball at Loki. He easily sidestepped it and it melted a patch of ice.

"Send me back to Earth." Amber said. "If you have any mercy, send me back to Earth to die in peace and knowing that I have said good bye to the Avengers."

Loki considered this last request.

"Fine," Loki spat, "I want my ignorant brother to see you die!"

Amber gasped. She could feel the gash start to throb. Everything looked blurry but Amber could make out Thor and Peter. By her head was Tony Stark, to her left was Captain America, and to her right was Hawkeye. Amber moaned. She raised her hand to the wound and winced. "Everything is going to be okay," Peter reassured. The team could sense the doubt lingering in the air.

Tony placed a cold, wet towel on her forehead. Amber could picture dramatic violin music in the back round. She stuttered a laugh, but was interrupted by more moaning in pain.

"Loki took advantage of you psychic ability and made a sort of portal." Thor explained.

"He has a descendent" Amber coughed.

Thor and Tony looked at each other and then focused on the task at hand.

"I don't know if I'm going to live. I can't see it and my vision has been blurry ever since I woke up."

"Well you were out for a good solid hour." Tony informed.

"Wait. I can see something." Amber closed her eyes for a few minutes and confessed: "I see the Avengers mourning. The good news is it's not me. Apparently I will live through this some how." Amber coughed again.

"It's time I tell you of other visions I've had as well."

The Avengers leaned in closer.

"The first vision I had since I got here was events that already happened plus Loki congressing with a frost giant and then reaching out as if he felt I was watching. The second was… I was trapped. And someone was holding me against my will. And I also felt a strange lump in my pocket." Amber finished.

The team gave her room to breath and turned the comments around in their heads. Hawkeye spoke at last.

"What shape lump? Maybe we can figure it out and give it to you for protection. Plus if the moment comes, which it will, we'll be ready."

Amber responded by having a coughing fit. The pain went numb and Amber couldn't feel the right side of her body.

"It sucks that we don't have the medical equipment to help you." Hawkeye said.

He held a finger to Amber's neck to check her pulse, and announced that it was slowly fading. Amber's eyelids began their decent and her face grew impassive. The Avenger's held their breath.

Amber's eyes fluttered open as soon as they shut.

"Her pulse is coming back!" Hawkeye shouted.

"She must have gotten over her loss of blood," Tony explained.

"I'm still weak. Alive, but weak," Amber spoke, "I don't think that I'll be able to catch flame for a while."

Everyone cheered. In the back round they heard Steve yell "Skip-Bo!" Amber giggled. The rest of the Avengers looked toward the sound. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers were calmly playing a card game while Black Widow was videotaping with an iPhone, unaware of the dramatic moment the others just shared. Natasha looked up from the screen. Amber was sitting up on her elbows staring at the oblivion on her face. Should have video taped the expression she made was she saw Amber's wound.

Amber calmly waved and her face turned pale like Amber's. Black Widow quickly got the two's attention and pointed. The both gaped at the scene. Banner slowly walked over to the table where Amber sat and examined the gash.

"You already missed the first hour and the whole life or death presentation," Stark told Banner.

"Thanks for inviting me." Banner countered sarcastically. "Its amazing you could have lived through such a deep slice, especially in the stomach."

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Fine. My senses are returning. My vision isn't blurry anymore." Amber answered.

The Avengers subsided. Banner and Rogers went back to the couch to play more 'Skip-Bo!' and Hawkeye went with Natasha to a corner to explain everything. Tony left to check on Jarvis and Peter went to get some gauss for the wound. Thor stayed behind.

"Tell me more about this this descendant of Loki," Thor demanded.

"Well, her name is not clear. I can't tell you any physical description but I can tell you her actions. She is a fugitive like me. She has blue eyes and distinct features that are hard to explain. It seems like she being locked up somewhere, so she shouldn't be a problem. That's all I can share. I'm sorry."

"Actually, I'm sorry. As a god I should have seen that Loki would try and enter your mind to kill you."

They both sat in silence for a minute but then Peter came back, gauss in hand.

"Thank you."

"Well you really need them." Peter said.

Amber unraveled the white strips and slowly circled them around herself. Amber's torso looked like a mummy. She was able to stand, but stumbled without Thor and Peter's help.

Amber made it to her new room, which was unwisely placed next to Pepper Potts room. Amber did not want to hear what went on in there when she was going to try to sleep. The crazy and weird thing was, Amber already knew.

She shook the thought from her mind and focus on her wound. The bandages didn't show any signs of blood, and the gauss were holding. Amber strode into her new room and plopped down on the bed to get some rest.

"Don't forget to wash your face Amber," Jarvis said over a micro-sized intercom.

Amber shot up ad quickly washed her face, then hopped to the bed and shut her eyes once more. This time Amber had a successful sleep, with no vision and no Loki.

Her dreams were peaceful. Amber lived a normal life, but was soon engulfed in flames, as it became an even better life.

Amber woke to the morning orange sun and rose to meet her fellow companions in the dining room for breakfast. Amber was pleased to find that Ms. Potts had joined them and was hastily making eggs and sausage. The sweet scent of maple filled the air as Amber took a seat with the rest of the Avengers at the table and began to talk more about the strange visions Amber had. The only person not at the table was Tony, who was busy assisting Pepper in the kitchen. An occasional kissing session went on, so Amber focused on Hawkeyes words.

"I feel like we all should know what that object in your pocket was," he confessed, frustrated with the task at hand.

"It felt abstract. Not exactly like an everyday tool, but definitely a tool Shield would have lots of." Amber clued.

"Well what's a tool that Shield usually uses?" Peter asked.

"A gun," Black Widow stated.

"Then we shall give you a gun." Said Tony, like it was an everyday task to give a 14 year old a gun.

"Not now," Amber protested, "I don't like the feeling that I have a loaded gun in my pocket 24/7."

"We can't wait forever. We will have no idea when Loki will come, if he comes."

"Well your forgetting that you have a psychic in your presence. I'm sure Loki will give me a torture vision before anything big happens."

Hawkeye leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"I can't believe we have to save the world! Again."

"Well you're with experienced professionals." Tony Stark boasted. Thor glanced at Dr. Banner, who looked at Captain America, who in turn looked at Tony. Tony was staring at Amber, who looked at Peter, who was looking strangely at Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Sir, breakfast is ready," Jarvis announced.

Ms. Potts came around with plates of scrambled eggs and maple sausage, with fresh cut strawberries on the side. The group ate quickly. Thor was first to finish, then Captain America and Hawkeye. Dr. Banner was last to eat his meal. Awkward silence filled the house until the elevator let out a "ding!"

The doors didn't open.

"That was to break the silence," Jarvis suggested.

Tony groaned.

Amber fell asleep later than usual, but that didn't make a difference.

She was back in frost giant territory and Loki was waiting for her this time.

"I'm not dead." Amber informed him.

"Well you will be. I'm ready to go to Earth now and my army of frost giant have a thirst for you worthless blood." Loki boasted.

"Fire." Amber teased.

"Your gift is like the rest of humanity. An accident!" Loki spat.

"Well your special and oh so powerful descendent, has failed." Amber commented.

Loki grabbed Amber, raised his staff, and spoke softly into Amber's ear, "tell your friends I will be there at dawn, not dusk, with an army more fierce than the last."

And with that, Amber woke up.

Amber rushed to get dressed. She quickly ran to Tony's room and banged on the door repeatedly till he emerged.

"Tell Jarvis to activate every alarm clock the Avenger's own! This is important and I need everyone to hear it at once!"

Tony mumbled a few words and trudged back into his room. A few minutes later the elegant hallway was filled with chaotic ringing and buzzing. A smashing noise came from Thor's room; Captain America stumbled into the hallway in full uniform, shield and all; and Tony came back out still in his night cloths.

A few more minutes later everyone was gathered in the living room to here Amber's announcement. Thor went first.

"There might not be an alarm clock in my room anymore." Thor notified.

"Anyways…. Now that we're all here…. I have something important to say. Last night, I got a vision from Loki. He said that his frost giant army would arrive at dawn. He's not here this morning, so that means he's coming tomorrow."

The Avengers sat back and contemplated the speech Amber just gave them. "Hmmmmmm…"

"That gives us time to prepare, at least. We can get ready for the oncoming attacks." Peter suggested.

"Alright everyone. Suit up." Captain America shouted.

Amber looked embarrassed. She didn't want to be the center of attention, it just happened. Everyone was asking her questions at the same time, wondering if Loki told her any other information.

"I don't know!" She shouted. "All that I have already told you is all that I know."

Everyone stopped talking and shouting. They looked at one another and then Peter said, "we should probably start preparing know that we all know that our deadline is so soon."

Tony Stark got up and left to upgrade his armor. Thor left to get his hammer, Captain already had his shield equipped, Peter went to get his suit on, Hawkeye left for his bow, but Black Widow and Banner stayed.

"What do you need kid?" Natasha asked.

"My body and the absence of water touching it." Amber answered.

"There's water vapor in the air." Banner explained.

"It doesn't affect me. There's to little of it to put out my flame. It's as if someone sprayed it with water repellent."

"Is your transformation bulletproof?" Captain America asked Amber, tapping on his shield so a metallic sound rang out.

"I wish."

He smiled and said, "Just relax. We faced Loki before so don't feel like you can't help."

The rest of the group joined them; Tony in his armor, Peter had his leotard on, Hawkeye already had an arrow nocked, and Thor was tossing around his hammer like a toy. They all stood on the balcony and watched the New York skyline. Amber decided to show them what she could do.

She slowly ignited her finger, which grew to her hand, and then spread to her arm, until she was fully engulfed in a burning flame. Then Amber shot off, all that was needed was a cannon and Tony Stark would have fired a cannonball. Amber flew in the air like a rocket and was soon joined by Iron Man. They weaved in and out of buildings while citizen's bellow gasped and gaped at the scene.

The next action surprised Amber. Tony waited till they were over an empty area of streets then shot a lazar in Amber's direction. It would have cut Amber in half, if Amber didn't send a fireball to counter. He did it again and again, each time Amber either countered or evaded. That was until Amber settled the score and fired at Iron Man first. It hi his armor and there was a slight _CLANG! _And a shift of balance. He regained balance and then looped back to Stark Towers. Amber followed and calmly landed by walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"You must be thirsty," Loki said in her mind. A vision appeared in front of her an he was sitting at the bar counter.

"Well you gave us time to prepare." Amber noted quietly, so the others wouldn't hear.

"Well this delay, was to gather more frost giants to over run you pesky humans and slaughter my brother. They feed on fear." Loki countered.

"Well if your frost giants feed on fear, then what good will it bring to you to kill the ones who fear them?" Amber commented.

"There are 7 billion people in the world. I cannot simply kill all that at once. There will be a grand feast of fear, and there will be nothing you can do about it. Why? Because your fear is the strongest, Amber Swan, and they will destroy you after your fear grows by the coming of me."

"I'm not afraid." Amber tried to say with out her knees buckling.

"Well, prepare your little army of sorts and be ready for the best murder film you've ever seen."

With that, Loki disappeared and the world began to comeback into focus. Captain America was standing behind Amber and said, "Are you okay? We heard a little bit of screaming and we thought you fainted again or Loki was here."

"Everything's fine!" Amber snapped.

She stormed to her rom, washed her face, and lied down to rest. The Avenger's all went to bed in their suits with their weapons handy because they were ready for any attack Loki would throw at them.

It was just the breaking of dawn when an explosion went off. A giant whirlpool of purple smoke had formed in the foggy New York sky. A figure flew down on a Chitari vehicle followed by several air ships. The vehicle came closer and closer until it shot a ray of blue light at Stark Towers and shattered all he glass. Amber was first to run into the living room, hand ignited, to greet whatever horrible beast was standing there.

It was Loki, dressed in long green robes with gold linings, and tall golden spear with a leaf tip, and his crown was like bull horns with a glowing blue orb in the center.

"Looks like you needed more time to prepare." Loki taunted.

Amber ran head on, which was a incredibly foolish thing to do, considering she already got a glimpse of the consequence and Loki was armed with a long spear that could easily impale anything. It happened so fast that Amber couldn't figure out and lock Loki's position until he held her in a locked position. Captain America stumbled into the scene.

Captain America looked in horror as Amber was being held up against Loki with his staff slowly digging into her throat. Amber started reaching for the gun Shield decided to give her.


	4. Part 3: Burn It Down

Amber slipped her hand into her pocket and gave Captain America a silent signal of: "Don't worry. I got this."

Amber slowly pulled the gun and put her index finger on the trigger. Loki was oblivious to the action, because he was watching Captain America's face.

"You can't win." Amber said to Loki's face.

"What makes you think I won't," Loki said, pressing harder into Amber's throat.

"One: I'm psychic. Two: You lack conviction." Amber quoted.

And with that Amber angled the gun down and shot Loki's leg while at the same time engulfing her self in flames in case the gun didn't work. It did.

BANG!

Loki stumbled back and Amber flew like a rocket to safety. The rest of the Avenger's ran out of their rooms to join the party.

"No, no, no, no. You are not going to slice me in half again." Amber shouted.

Loki winced but remembered his goal and lunged. He was taken out of the building by being hit by the force of a giant green fist, and a face looking like it hit a baseball that made home run. Amber smiled. Bruce has totally hulked out and was proud of the distance Loki sailed. He was then caught on the Chitari vehicle and flown away. Hulk mumbled. Amber flamed out.

"Meet me in Central Park. I have an idea."

Thor and Tony looked at each other and Amber flew out of the building threw one of the broken windows. A few minutes later, Thor and Iron Man accompanied her.

"What's the plan?" Tony asked.

"You would take attacks in the air and me and Thor would fight down here."

"Okay, but where are the frost giants," Tony asked.

Just then, groups of frost giants came barreling toward the super hero's with raised weapons.

"Lets do some shake spire in the park," Amber said before she began the first volley of fireballs while Iron Man leaped into the air and started shooting them down from above. Thor gave Amber a funny look and then started smacking the giants with his hammer.

There were constant explosion of lightning and fire, with an occasional blue streak from Loki. Amber groaned. She was running out of energy. But she had to keep going.

Amber decided to pursue Loki and drag him to Stark Tower to finish him and lead him away from the citizens (who were just screaming and running around while sirens wailed in the distance).

Amber harnessed the energy and flew after Loki like a missile. She began shooting the Chitari pilot but it did no good. Like a force field was surrounding the craft. Probably was. Amber groaned.

Instead she circled in front of the craft so it was like a game of tag and began to lead Loki to Stark Towers. She had just tricked the god of trickery. Smooth…

Amber began to speed up, to beat Loki to the tower, and to prepare the oncoming battle.

"Jarvis, start playing Pink, Try, and crank the volume up to 40." Amber commanded as she landed safely on the balcony. The rest of the Avengers had gone to join the fight, so an occasional gunshot was heard in the distance.

Amber calmly sat on a sofa and awaited Loki's arrival, which was about 5 minutes after Amber had. Loki was fine with the music and had a confused, but amused, look on his face as he entered.

Amber had begun singing.

"Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean your gonna die."

Amber continued to sing until Loki screamed, "Enough. I'm sick of this child like behavior!"

"Jarvis! Turn it down a little." Amber spoke. "One does not simply listen to a tyrant."

The music toned down a few and Loki paced the room. Amber stood up and glanced at his scepter. An idea formed in her mind. Loki stopped pacing at watched Amber for her next move.

"Looks like your cornered. Or at least in a situation where a mewling quim like you could not escape my final wrath." Loki gloated.

They both stood, facing each other, ready for an attack to come, but Amber did the last thing anyone should do when facing a highly armed super villain.

Amber charged head on…

And her plan went perfectly. Loki aimed his spear for her chest, the likely action, and waited till she came into range.

But Amber did another technique Loki didn't expect. Loki was smirking at his victory when Amber made her hands catch flames. She knew that Loki was expecting to side step a close range fire, but Amber didn't shoot.

Instead Amber slid under the tip and grabbed the center of the handle. It began to steam and the white, hot, fire burned straight through the gold. Loki looked astonished as his prized weapon was melted in half.

The irony.

Amber took the chance and high kicked Loki in the shoulder then punched his nose. He stumbled back to comprehend the fight but Amber charged again and decided to cobra his belly. Loki sneered and wiped the blood from his nose and circulated his shoulder.

It was awkward to see such a pathetic being.

Seriously, does Loki see the irony?

Amber smacked him in the face. "That's for dragging me into this mess!" Amber cried through tears. Stark had just entered the room through the elevator, and looked shocked at the way Amber was handling the situation. He also saw the broken staff on the floor still steaming.

Amber thought of her family and her house; about New York, meeting Spider Man, fighting frost giants, the crazy visions she had experienced. She put all that anger into one final punch, which Amber chose to do while her fist, was on fire.

Before she could deliver one last decisive blow, a strong and metallic hand caught her in mid flight. Amber looked up.

"What do you think your doing?!" She screamed.

"Saving your life."

"How?"

"Because you were about to hit Loki's ugly ram horn, type crown, which in the center, has a glowing gem, which I believe is made from the teseract. Punch that and prepare to be overwhelmed with energy, too powerful for you to handle, and you would die." Stark pointed out.

"When this war is over, you are so dead." Amber smirked. And with that, Amber pushed Loki over the side of the building, and into a sea of frost giants, that had begun to climb the building.

"Not good." Amber commented.

An arrow from another building took a couple out with an explosion. Another few fell from a bullet. Hawkeye and Black Widow had begun to help destroy these things from the building rooftop, across from Stark Towers.

Amber and Stark fired at the giants as well, and an occasional lightning strike proved Thor was helping. Amber flew down to the street and started helping civilians to safety, with a fire volley every now and then.

Amber knew that Loki would emerge from the crowd and could and take her head on, then he would use the teseract gem to harness power and try to blow Amber to pieces. What he didn't know, was that he would epically fail. Loki came out of a screaming crowd and struggled to not get trampled.

"How many frost giants are there?" Amber demanded.

"Getting tired already, petty mortal." Loki scuffed.

"Answer the question."

"Thousands. You look out of energy. Let me help you with that."

This was going to be a long day.

Loki fired a bright blue beam and Amber dodged it, so it blew up a coke-a-cola truck instead. Iron Man flew out of the tower and headed in the direction of the park. Spider Man swung above Loki, so Amber didn't say anything and tried to keep Loki distracted.

"I already told you, 'you are not going to win.'"

"I can try though. I like destroying states, maybe entire countries."

There had to be a portal somewhere. Loki couldn't have gotten to Earth without one. How could thousands of frost giants keep popping up. Amber looked to the skies and then down the street for any sign of a portal. And she found one.

It was located right above the tip of the Empire State Building and was wide enough for 20 Amber's to fit across, laying down. And where there was a portal, there was an energy source to keep it open.

Amber knew it was Loki's gem. So she created a fireball and hurled it at his head. Just then Peter dropped down. He was flung back with the force of a charging, fire bullet. Surprisingly it only burned a hole in his suit and his body was fine.

Loki looked amused and fired another beam of light.

This time it hit Amber and her world went blue, then dark.

Amber was in a dark room. There was no life and it was pitch black. She lit her finger on fire, but it didn't do any good. A voice crawled up behind her.

"This is what is feels like to have nothing. But you already know that feeling. So what I did was take you to a place where no one can disturb you and I."

"Let me out Loki!"

"I can't do that. You have to do something for me."

"What?"

"You must give up this silly war, and your powers and all this petty land will be safe. Peter, Stark, Banner, Natasha, Steve, everyone will be safe."

"You're lying. I give up, and then you destroy everything anyways. You kill because it's fun!"

"Think about it…"

"I can give you my powers but will never stop fighting. No one will. We will save this Earth. If we don't you can be sure we will avenge it!"

"Your wish is my command." Loki spoke.

Amber was lying on the street and was surrounded in a circle of dying blue flames. Amber couldn't stand up, she was out of energy. She collapsed in defeat.

Stark walked toward her and flew her up to Stark Towers and rested Amber on a sofa.

"Is it over?" Amber asked weakly.

"Sadly, no." Stark said.

"It will end, I can promise you that. And we will win." Amber reminded him.

"I know. You must have fainted. Peter told me that Loki hit you with a powerful beam of light. He told me that you wouldn't wake up when he tried to shake you up. Loki was in a kneeling position muttering words under his breath, as if talking to someone." Stark informed.

"How are the other's doing?"

"They're holding off. Thor and Cap are in the park fighting giants there and Natasha and Clint are on the rooftop shooting anything that looks pale and large."

"I know where the portal is! I know how to close it!" Amber shouted.

"Where?"

"On top of the Empire State Building. Loki's crown with the gem is keeping it open. I was about to knock it of his head but I hit Peter by mistake."

"Can you conjure a flame?" Stark asked.

Amber held up her finger but nothing happened. She concentrated on it but nothing went off. Amber sighed.

"Loki said something about surrendering my powers. I didn't quite understand what he meant but now I do. He made sure I used up all m energy and hopefully wouldn't be able to tell you about anything."

"You stay here," Stark handed her an earpiece, "call me if anything happens. I'm going to destroy that portal. Why do I always get stuck with that job?"

Stark flew off to pinpoint Loki's location. Amber kept thinking about fire, but her finger refused to ignite. She was out of ideas and methods, so she sat on the sofa, bored and tired. Pepper walked in.

"Looks like we need to get the designing it out again. I'll get the holograms. I was afraid this might happen."

Stark began to scan the perimeter for any traces of Loki. Jarvis was able to find the crown, but had no idea if there was a body under it or not.

It only took about 5 minutes for Tony to get to the location and land. He began to look around for any signs of blue glowing substances, but there was plenty of blue fire.

Tony now looked for anything shiny, no crown, but lots of other bling like necklaces and parts of cars.

When he was about ready to fly back to Amber he spotted a ram horn shaped object and did a mental happy dance. It was discarded, like and item for a trap, and Tony was the rat.

He inched closer and closer, until he could reach out and touch it.

First he scanned for hidden ropes or possibly a dynamite trigger and found that it was a truly discarded scrap of metal. The glowing orb sat in the center.

Tony carefully picked it up and flew out of a ten-yard radius of the area he found it just to be cautious. It was heavier than he expected, but he carried it back to Stark Towers to let Amber do the honors. Amber was sprawled on the sofa, looking a pale shade, and her eyes were closed. Luckily she was still breathing. Amber's eyes fluttered open when she heard the clang of the metal on the marble floor.

Amber got up and walked to the edge of the balcony. From there she knew she would look down and find Loki and Hulk. They stood like Amber and Loki did earlier but Loki was weaponless. Hulk strutted toward Loki, grabbed the edge of Loki's robe when he tried to escape, then threw him against the side of a brick apartment and then smashed him into the road repeatedly like paddleball.

Then Amber stepped inside and plucked the gem from the crown.

"Drop me off in the street." Amber told Stark. He picked her up and placed her safely on the ground in front of Loki.

Amber held the gem in front of Loki.

"I told you, 'you are not going to win.'"

Amber then smashed the gem on the ground and crushed it with her shoe. Luckily there wasn't a massive explosion of energy. Amber watched the portal close and Black Widow and Hawkeye had dealt with the remaining frost giants. Amber smiled at her handy work. The war was finally over.


	5. Epilogue

Thor who left by using essence of the teseract pieces took Loki to a permanent Azgardian prison.

Captain America and Bruce Banner were never seen again after they left on the back of a motorcycle.

Natasha and Clint settled down in a penthouse and sort of 'retired' from the 'saving the world' job.

Tony began remodeling yet again with Pepper and took in consideration to give her more than 12%.

As for Amber, well she began training at Shield to become a real agent (even though Fury constantly tried to get the winning lottery numbers from her). And possibly save the world once more. She couldn't see that far.

The End


End file.
